Her Demons
by lucyspinner
Summary: What happens when Blaise Zabini decides to take his anger on Hermione and Draco's the only one who saw and can help …. Furthermore can he save her from the agony and the betrayals written in her fate...
1. Chapter 1

CH 1

"Put that wand down , this instant , Zabini ." Hermione ordered . Her wand also pointed at Zabini .

1/2 HR AGO [ SLYTHERIN DORM ]

"Hey Pans , are you alright ?" Blaise bent down beside the crying Pansy Parkinson .When she did not reply , he understood what had happened and asked "What did he do this time ?"

"He...he...I asked him to come with me to the graduation ball and he said he'd rather go with the mudblood than me and..." Blaise offered her a handerkerchief as she started sobbing and tears rolled down her cheek but she continued "He s-said if I was left with even a little self-respect , I would stop licking his ass ." and with that she started crying again all the while ignoring the hurt look in his eyes .

Blaise Zabini had fallen for someone who hopelessly , shamelessly loved someone else . He had fallen for Pansy Parkinson .  
He could not see her like this so he left the dorm and wandered off angrily through the Hogwarts corridors .  
He had always loved Pansy for the beautiful person she was . She wasn't very witty but she did everything with fierce determination and persistence . He loved that about her but not when it came to Draco .  
Draco . That bastard . He had used her for a mere snog and Pansy actually gave in . What did he say again ? He would rather go with the mudblood ? How dare he compare Pansy to that filth ...

Almost as if on cue , the Head Girl , Hermione Granger walked into the angry Slytherin pacing in the corridors . " Zabini ?" Hermione called out . " It's past curfew ! Go back to your dorm . " When he did not move she added " NOW !"

Another pang of anger burst through him . He did not even think twice before reaching out for his wand . But Hermione was quick as well . And the next second both had their wands pointed at each other ; glaring .


	2. Chapter 2

Man , was he bored being the Head Boy ! Patrol the corridor everynight without any freaking reason . What was the use ? So he just walked around in random directions , not really caring that this was Granger's patrol area .

But he suddenly stopped in track when he heard Granger order " Put that wand down , this instant , Zabini ."

He stayed back and had no intentions of interepting because :-  
1\. He loved seeing Granger angry .  
2\. Blaise would or could not do anything 'that' harmful .  
3\. He was sure if it came down to duelling the know-it-all , being the know-it-all would win .

His thoughts were interepted by a shrill laugh that came from Zabini " So what if I don't ?"  
" I will deduct your House points and report you to a teacher ."  
" But that is no fun , now is it , luv ? How about a duel ?" He asked smirking at the idea that had just occured to him . But Granger was just shocked . Stupid mudblood .

" What ? How could you even suggest ..."  
" If you win , I swear I will never bully you again in your entire life but if I win , you will come with me to my dorm tonight ." his smirk grew making clear what his intentions were .  
Draco as well as Hermione froze . He would never do that , would he ?

" How dare you ?" Hermione spat angrily. " let me make one thing very clear Zabini , I will never sell my pride in a duel . Now get your sodding act together and go back to your fucking dorm ." she almost shrieked . And you know when Hermione Granger , the ideal student , all teacher's favourite , swears , something is terribly wrong .

Blaise however , was calm . He knew he could not win a duel against Granger . But ...  
" Fine Granger , I am going ." He announced , lowered his wand and started walking past her .

Draco was surprised ,' Just like that ? Something's wrong . Didn't think a slytherin would ...'  
His thoughts were interepted by a shriek that came from ...  
oh-my-god , Granger .


	3. Chapter 3

Blaise walked past her and Granger lowered her wand . Her guard ! How can she be called 'the brightest witch of their year' ? Did she really think he was going ? Stupid trash . Forgiving , trusting Griffindor . He was almost laughing , when he took a sharp turn and snatched Granger's wand .

He did not even care about wands anymore . He took her by shoulder and slammed her into a nearby wall . Without waiting for a second thought , he started kissing , licking and biting her all over .

Hermione started screaming , kicking and punching him away but Zabini was way too stronger . But she did not give up . She never would . At this Zabini grew angrier and started tearing her cloths apart . All she could do was try .

Draco was frozen on spot , he never thought Zabini had it in him to do something like this . Realisation hit him and he ran as fast as he could towards the fighting pair . They were pureblood heir's and were taught that mudbloods were filth . Sure . But they were also taught to respect every women . Pureblood or not . He felt anger burst through him and he started running faster ; the corridor sure was longer than what Draco had predicted .

The only thing on Blaise's mind was ' I will hurt her . More than she could ever imagine .' he just wanted to take out his anger , building from the past few years now and this was the perfect opportu...

Blaise tasted blood in his mouth , as someone had punched him hard . he lifted his eyes to meet Draco Malfoy's . He had came to the mudblood's rescue ? And also fuck this bastard for hurting Pansy .  
He was just going to punch him when Draco started beating the crap out of him .

Hermione watched in horror as Malfoy started punching and kicking Zabini . Malfoy was definitely stronger , or perhaps , angrier because Zabini didn't even get a chance to fight back . Finally Hermione said " Malfoy th-that's enough ."

Granger was still crying . Draco stopped immediately to look at her . She looked disturbed . She looked weak . That was new , different , scary . He turned to Zabini with a death glare .  
" 100 points from Slytherin , for your behaviour , Zabini ." He declared .  
" But..."  
" You even have the audacity to speak ! Get your fucking ass back in the dorm . I will deal with you there. I don't want you anywhere near Granger you understand me ?"  
Blaise did not nod but got up to leave anyways and sent a glare to both of them ; at which Hermione flinched . But one look from Draco and Zabini was out of site .


	4. Chapter 4

Draco turned to hermione , not knowing how to calm her down or what to do . He could only imagine how she felt . Slowly he said " Granger are you okay ?" This was a really stupid question . Damn it Draco , he scolded himself .

Tentatively he placed his hand on her shoulder , hoping it would calm her but she squirmed away . Touching was not an option right now , especially by a guy . Stupid move again Draco .  
" Sorry ." He confessed but when she did not reply he looked at her completely , for the first time . She looked miserably hurt . She had scars and bruises due to Blaise's biting as well as the struggle . Her clothes were falling apart , so she had to place her on her chest to keep them in place .

He quietly took off his cloak and offered . Although she did not say anything , she accepted it . He felt relief pass through him .  
After some time , he offered " Do you me to walk you to your dorm ?"  
This was when she turned and looked at him properly . tears glistening in her beautiful brown eyes so before he could stop himself , a tear rolled down his cheek .  
But she shook her head and started walking alone .  
" Granger !" She turned " I promise I would never let Zabini [ or anyone else , he added in his mind ] do that to you again . I promise . And ... umm... keep the cloak ."

Slowly Hermione said " tha-thank you ." She wanted to say more but she just could not , so she left for her dorm .  
Little did she know that a certain blondie was following her , just to make sure she was okay .


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione tried to bath . Wash out the feelings . But no matter how hard she rubbed , she could feel his touch , his nails , his bites , just him . This was awful . Would she ever be the old Hermione again ? Probably not .  
She tried to sleep but found out she couldn't because every time she closed her eyes she could see him , feel him , somehow .

That night Draco went back to give Zabini a piece of his mind . He found Blaise in the common room .  
as soon as Draco entered he stood up as if to say something but Draco held up a hand , that stopped him .  
" Now I will talk and you will listen Zabini and very careful as you may because I will not repeat this again ." He said with finality . " YOU will stay the Fuck away from her , you cocky bastard . And if I find you within 10 m radius around her , I swear to Salazar I will Avada you that very moment and accept my Azkaban sentence proudly ." He said and went to his dorm before Blaise could reply .

But he couldn't sleep because every time he closed his eyes a miserable form of Hermione appeared , of how she was crying with her clothes torn .  
Between all the unavoidable awful thoughts an very different and unbelievable one struck Draco as well as Hermione , ' The way Draco acted , defended and protected her . That was new .'  
A small smile creeped on both of their lips and they finally fell asleep .


	6. Chapter 6

Next morning as soon as he entered the Great Hall, he looked around the Griffindor table for a certain mass of brown curls . As soon as thier eyes met . Hermione smiled and mouthed ' thank you' .  
But Draco could not smile . He stared at her in confusion .  
She was either the most stupid or the strongest person he ever met . She was trying to hide her pain , which means she hadn't told anyone about last night . He wanted Zabini expelled but it wasn't his story to tell , he decided .  
And one thing he had learnt in his life was , hiding is/was not the solution . He frowned at her . He would NOT follow her lead and pretend nothing happened . With that he stormed to his table .

' he knows ' Hermione thought and heaved a sad sigh . So I will have to face Malfoy , no other option .

Just then Harry and Ron entered the Great Hall and made their way to Hermione .  
" Mornin' , baby ." Ron called out and leant down to kiss Hermione . After all she was his girlfriend .  
Hermione turned around only to be met by a pair of lips crashing into hers .  
Ron's hand immediately went behind her back , as the other found it's way around her waist .  
For the first time she did not wanted to be touched or kissed by Ron . She tried to get out of his grasp but finally had to push him away roughly to free herself .

" Hey !" He complained .  
" Sorry Ron ! I am not feeling very well today ." With that she left the Great Hall .

Draco could see how uncomfortable she felt in Weasley's embrace and he understood . ONLY he understood . No one else knew . So when Hermione rushed out of the Great Hall , he followed .


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione found an empty classroom to cry her eyes out .  
It had only been a minute , when she heard Malfoy say " Granger , it's alright ." And she turned to look at him .

Hermione needed someone , someone who would understand . Even if that someone was Draco Malfoy , she will not resist the urge anymore .

So she threw her arms around him and bawled her eyes out . He , at first , was very surprised . He had assumed automatically that if Granger's boyfriend was not even allowed to kiss her , he should very well stay away from her . But eventually he wrapped his arms around her . And then she finally spoke .

" I tried to pretend ... I just couldn't ... Ron will hate me ... I want to forget ..." And on she went while Draco whispered ' it's okay's ' and ' I knows ' in her hair . She finally said " I am sorry that I couldn't .. " But Draco snapped , broke the embrace and glared down at her .

" Hermione Granger , never , not even for one stupid second believe that any of this was your fault . And if the Weasel cannot see you are uncomfortable than he is an stupid , ignorant boyfriend ."

A small smile played on Hermione's lips as she thought of Malfoy as the best hope she had got . He was also giving her a lecture as if he was her friend . And as absurd as the thought was , it made her happy .

She was snapped out of her little thought-trail by a bell that rang , indicating they had a double potions , together .

" Would you be able to sit in the same room as Zabini for 2 hours ? " But really he was more concerned about his own actions .

" As long as I have you ." She winked and left happily .

Draco stood there dumbstruck . How would he ever understand her ? One moment she was crying and the next she was flirting with him . Was that even flirting ? No Draco stop . She has a boyfriend and you are late for class . Go ! RUN!


	8. Chapter 8

There was little tension in the Potions dungeon . No matter what , Hermione could feel it too . But she could try to conceal ..  
The more she tried to conceal , the more Draco would understand . The more they both hurt . He knew she had to thrust the burden off her chest .

Hermione received a small paper crane , which flew towards her . She opened it .  
Library . 7 p.m.  
D. M.

They shared a quick nod , before she turned her attention back to the class . All the while , Draco's eyes flickered from Blaise to Hermione .

The whole day she had pushed Ron away . But he seemed to become more desperate and tried harder or tried to push her into more intimate contact . The little cheer she was left with was completely gone now . How much more stupid can Ron get ?

So at 6:45 all she wanted to do was escape to the library and away from Ron .

Draco saw that Hermione was in a foul mood as she entered the library . Nothing like how she was in the morning .  
She was hurt . She was weak . She was vulnerable . And she was glad that it was Draco who saw her like this .

" Speak !" He demanded . Draco was never the polite one .  
" Magic word , Malfoy ." Hermione semi-glared .  
" Please Granger !"  
Hermione took a deep breath , being fully aware she was about to cry .

"I can feel it . I can feel him . I can still feel his touch . I'm scared , Draco . He ... he is a monster . The image of him , all over me ... it just doesn't leave my mind . He ... I-I can't forget no matter how hard I'm trying to . I want this feeling to go . I feel filthy and I just want to wash it off . It's almost like physical pain . I want ... I want ... FUCK ! I don't even know what I exactly want . All I k-know is I d-don't want this f-f-feeling ."  
She was done now . She could not speak anymore and she found herself crying in Malfoy's arms .

Draco hadn't expected her to be hiding so much pain . His blood boiled at the thought of Blaise being allowed to walk under the same roof as hers .  
" I'm so so..." Hermione started but was stopped , in the mid-sentence , by a death glare from Draco .  
" I mean thank you for listening to my rant . I think I feel a little better now . I better get going Harry and Ron are probably waiting for me . "

Draco rolled his eyes at this " Of course your boyfriends are waiting for , Miss everyone-likes-me-because-I-provide-them-with-homework ."

Just when Hermione thought that Draco could soften ...  
" Good night to you too , Malfoy . And as for the homework , I don't provide them with it . " Hermione said smugly .  
" Could have fooled me ." Malfoy retorted . Now it was Hermione's time to roll her eyes .  
" Of course , you had to have the last retort . Fine Malfoy , goodbye " With that she left . Thinking no matter what , their arguments and retorts would never stop . And she would not have preferred it any other way .


	9. Chapter 9

In a week everything became pretty normal . Everything was just fine . Hermione was in the process of healing . Though she wasn't comfortable yet with Ron trying to push past her limits . But it was bearable . Hermione Granger was never the one to show pain .

Draco and Hermione had not met since there library rendezvous . They wanted to but couldn't find a reason to .  
On a cloudy Wednesday morning , Hermione pushed Ron away yet again on the breakfast table . It wasn't harsh , so no one noticed .

After the first herbology period Harry pulled her back by her elbow and waited some time , so that the rest of the class was inside the castle already . Hermione gave him a questioning look .

" Hey , is everything okay ?" A dark shade of brown covered her eyes , which didn't go unnoticed by Harry .  
" Of course , Harry , I'm fine . What do you think can happen to me ?" Hermione obviously knew he did not buy it . She could already see a blaze rising in Harry's eyes . Just to add to the effects , the rain started pouring .  
She looked sideways to see Slytherin Quidditch practice coming to an end .  
" Harry , you need to get inside . I'll be there in 15 ."  
" Where are you going ?" He commanded .  
" I have some work to discuss with Malfoy ." She turned and left . She couldn't hold the act up anymore , not in front of Harry . Who knew her better than anyone else .

When she reached the changing room , she waited outside for him , in the shade . The team players started coming out one by one . Even Zabini . When he saw her , he just looked at her . His eyes in a distant land . Not even god would have guessed what he was thinking . Hermione could not take her frightened gaze off him .  
" LEAVE ." Draco commanded Zabini . And he knew better than to do otherwise .  
" I need to tell you something . " I started but before I could continue , he held his hand up ,  
" Let's take this inside . We'll freeze here ." So we went inside and I told him about Harry's confrontation .  
" Maybe you should tell him ."  
" NO ! Harry losses his mind when it comes to people he loves . If he will ever know I was hurt . He'll kill him , without thinking ."

The door burst open with a sudden bang . And there stood Harry , looking outraged . Had he heard ? If yes , how much ? Had he guessed ? Or is it something completely different ?


	10. Chapter 10

" WHAT THE FUCK , HERMIONE ?" Harry screamed , storming in the room .  
" Potter , listen ..."  
" I'm here to talk to Hermione only ." Harry commanded . Draco turned to Hermione and said  
" I'll be outside if you need me ." And with that he left .  
" Hermione , what is it ? Malfoy can know but I can't ? Wait ! Are you cheating on Ron with him ? Hermione if that's what you're up ... "  
" No , Harry . " And then she told him everything that happened since the particular night , where all her nightmares started . By the end of it , Harry was red and shaking with fury . He whispered ,  
" I'll kill him ." And ran outside before Hermione could stop him . She ran after him , yelling for him to stop .

Draco stopped Harry from getting away from the pitch . And the next second Harry and Draco had their wands out and at each other .  
" Potter , you need to calm down ."  
" You know everything , right ? Then why are you ... You Bastard , you're trying to protect you Slytherin friend . I'll kill you too ."  
" Harry stop ! It's not like that . I am the one who doesn't want anyone to find out ." Harry ignored her and shoot an expelliarmus at Draco , which he dodged .  
" Draco might have fooled you Hermione but not me . He is saving his rapist friend's ass ."  
" Potter , You're going to far .."

Harry might be a better dueler than Draco , but right now , Draco was calmer and so was able to outdo Harry ; spell after spell . When finally Hermione decided she had enough , she hit Harry with an good-old ,' petrificus totalus ' from behind .  
He fell on the ground with a soft thump . Hermione and Draco came to stand near him . Hermione kneeled besides him and said ," I'm sorry , Harry . But I hope you understand . Please ! " A tear rolled down her eyes and fell on Harry .  
And Harry who was trying his hardest to move and scream , softened .  
" Harry , Draco is just trying to help . And he has been everyday for the past couple of weeks ." she added in Draco's defence .

A tear rolled down the stoned face of Harry . And eventually she lifted the charm .


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note : I know it's pretty late for this . But better late than never .** ** I want to Thank everyone , for following and reviewing my story . ** **And I hope you stick around till the end of this .** **And of course the disclaimer : I do not own this world , created by J.K.R. **

Even after lifting the spell , Harry did not move for quite some time . Eventually he sat up and hugged Hermione tightly , whispering " I'm sorry's " . He was sorry for everything actually ; for not being able to be there for her , for making this difficult for her right now , and so much more . By the end of his rant , they both were crying in their embrace .  
" I'm leaving . Too much mushiness for a Slytherin to handle ." While Harry glared daggers at him , Hermione simply rolled her eyes but the corner of her lips couldn't help but lift .

On Hermione's endless begging Harry agreed to keep this from others . But being the non-biological bother of Hermione that he was , he became over-protective . He would accompany her everywhere ; breakfast , classroom , lunch , dinner , library , and every other place she visited . He would even stroll with her on her patrols .  
Annoying , was an under-description of Harry's behaviour . Hermione was fuming all the time . But nothing seemed to stop Harry .

One day Hermione finally got the chance to enter the Great Hall alone , due to Harry's Quidditch practice . After her peaceful meal was done , she headed to the library . But her peaceful bubble was soon broken ...

" Where you think you're going , 'Moine ?" Harry approached her from behind .  
" Did you have dinner ?"  
" Not yet .." Hermione heaved a sigh but he quickly added " .. and so , you're coming with me to the hall , then we can go to the library ."  
" No way, Harry ." And started walking again . As if this was going to stop Harry .  
" Yes way , Hermione , or else I can have my lunch afterwards ."  
" My studies will take time , there won't be any food left ."  
" I'll just call Dobby . Come on ." He grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the library .

Hermione scowled and started complaining .  
Draco was just near the library entrance , when he saw this weird pair of Gryffindor walking towards it as well .


	12. Chapter 12

" Malfoy ! Thank god you're here ." Hermione sighed , when she saw Draco looking at them with amusement filled in his silver orbs . " Harry , Malfoy's here , now you can go have your dinner ."  
" But Hermione ..."  
" No but's Harry . He's here . I'm safe ."  
" How can you be sure ?"  
" Protective much , Potter ?" Draco still amusing himself from this weird pair . " I must say , I can't promise not killing her but other than that , she's safe ."  
" Malfoy ." Hermione as well as Harry said at the same . But Draco just laughed .  
" And I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be humorous . Stupid me !"  
" Harry just go I'll be fine ."  
Harry thought for some , before deciding at Hermione can be left with Draco and left , but not before saying ,  
" Dropping her to the Gryffindor Common Room is your responsibility Malfoy . And if you're not there in 2 hrs , I'm sending a search party ." and he stomped off on his heals , still angry .

" Over-protective brother problems ?! " Draco state-asked [ If that makes sense ] , as they entered the library .  
" Tell me about it . I mean , I don't know why he thinks I need protection ? I'm the freakin' Head Girl for a reason . And I'm obviously gonna be cautious after what happened . He's gonna face a lot of problems , if he continues to 'bodyguard' me around . As if I fucking need one ? And he has his own life to look into as well . It's really annoying ..."  
" He just cares for you , Granger ." There was a long pause during which they just stared at each other . Draco giving Hermione a warning look . But she couldn't hold it in , and she burst out into hysterics . Once she was almost done laughing she asked , " Are you , Draco Malfoy , defending , Harry Potter , against me , Hermione Granger ?"  
" Wow , Granger , you sure catch on to what's happening faster than anyone else . So much for being the brightest witch of the age ."

Once they were done with their studies , Draco dropped Hermione off at the Gryffindor Common Room . And Harry was immediately by her side . So she quickly went to sleep


	13. Chapter 13

ONE MONTH LATER :-

" WHAT THE FUCK WEASEL ?" Draco screeched as in saw Ron Weasley hovering over a half-naked Lavender Brown , both deeply engrossed in their snogging session .  
" Malfoy ! Get your ass out of here ." Ron screeched back .  
Draco , who didn't want to be present at this horrible scene anymore , left immediately .  
That image would take a lot of effort to leave his mind . That was disgusting and gross and disgusting .

Hermione was literally thrown to the ground , as someone took a sharp turn and bumped into her .  
" It's past curfew , get back ... Malfoy ?"  
" GRANGER ? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ?"  
" Can you stop screaming ? I'm patrolling ."  
" Well I've checked this corridor , everything's fine here . Let's go check the other one ."  
" Okay , but is everything FINE with you ?"  
" None of YOUR business !" Although it was everything of her business . He grabbed her hand in started dragging her in the opposite direction .  
" MALFOY ! " Hermione freed her arms , rooted her feet firmly to one place and crossed her arms ." I'm not going anywhere with you , if behave like this ."  
" Look Granger , I'm sorry . It's just that I'm really stressed about ... stuff ." Hermione opened her mouth to say something , but Draco silenced her by saying ," Skip the lecture , Hermione . I'll just sleep through it ."

At this she softened and they went about to patrol in the opposite direction . Malfoy urged to walk her to the Gryffindor Room .  
As Hermione got more suspicious ,  
" Seriously Malfoy , what is it ?"  
" I told it's none of your business ." Hermione glared at him and left without another word .

Why the fuck was everyone trying so fucking hard to hurt Hermione ? When all he and Potter tried was protecting her . Weasel is going to pay for this one . He should just tell Hermione .  
And what good would that do ?  
Weasel needs to stop cheating on Hermione . And that is what will happen , Draco will make sure it will .  
If seriously he was going to ruin his friendship with Hermione for Weasley , he better do it for a real reason .


	14. Chapter 14

The very next day , Ron Weasley went around trying to find Hermione . He will tell her the truth . The entire truth because besides being his girlfriend , she was also his best friend . He cannot hide this from her and she has the right to know . And he understands that his past actions were indeed , wrong .  
When he finally found her , she was sitting in the library . He reached her hesitantly and said ,  
" Hey Hermione !" She jumped from her seat and turned around to smile at him ." Sorry !" He said immediately .  
" It's alright , I was just a little startled . What are you doing in the library ?" She asked knitting her eyebrows together .  
" I .. uhh .. I came here to apologize . Hermione just listen to me once ." He looked deeply in her eyes , abashed .  
" Apologize ? For what ?"

" Hermione I ... I cheated on you , yesterday ." He waited for her reaction but got none so he continued ," It was Lavender . I'm so sorry . I don't know if you'd ever forgive me but please I beg you to try to . I feel really guilty 'Mione , I so so sorry ."  
Hermione was speechless . She knew she had been distant but Ron cheated on her because she won't be physical with him ? That was pathetic ! But she won't cry . Not in front of him . Surprisingly , she could fight back her tears . When she finally found her voice she said ,

" Did you only want me for my body Ron ? That's sickening ."  
" NO !" He screamed trough the library ," Hermione , I would never do that to you or anyone . You seemed so distant to me : Physically as well as emotionally . It was hard for me as well , you know . My own girlfriend was not comfortable around me . Oh , I observed that all right , I'm not that ignorant ."  
" I'm sorry for that Ron but I had a reason ... "  
" And I'm sorry I couldn't make you feel comfortable enough to open up to me ."  
" It's not your fault . Ron I think I need some time and space , alright ?"  
" Yeah , Okay sure ." With that he left guiltily .


End file.
